Seize The Day
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Aang does whatever it takes to show Katara that he really loves her...even if he needs to play a song in front of the whole School. Kataang, Jinko, hints of Tokka. Modern AU


**this is a small song fic that came to mind while SDB and I were stuck in the house for two days. He played this song a couple times and it got stuck in my head, so I decided to write a fic about to hopefully get it unstuck. It's a great song by Avenged Sevenfold called 'Seize the Day'. I know when it comes to music, everyone is so fucking rabid about it, so if you want to listen to it, do it, if not, i guess it's not your taste. Anyways...**

Aang wiped the sweat from his brow and looked past the heavy curtains. He silently cursed under his breath seeing a full crowd sitting in the audience. "Dude, you have to relax." Sokka's hands came crashing down his shoulders, giving them a rough squeeze, "Everything is going to be alright."

He winced in pain at his shoulders, "Sokka, I don't think hurting me is going to really help me out there tonight."

Sokka just rolled his eyes, "You know being weak isn't going to get Katara back." Aang's heart beat picked up at her name. Katara and Aang had started dating in middle school but broke up about a month ago. She said that he had never shown her how much he cared about her and had chosen Haru over him. But Aang had finally found a time and place to show her how much he really cared: The High School Talent Show. "Now, are you sure you want to do this song?"

"It's our song," He told him, "When we heard it, I felt so much closer with her…it reminds me of the good times…"

"Well…don't worry man, we'll be up here with you. Now if I could remember the drum part…" Sokka mumbled as he walked away from Aang. He took a couple deep breathes, they had a couple more minutes until their act. They were going to be the last ones on and since it had already been such a long show, they were currently at a break. To his left, Zuko climbed the stairs, amp in hand, with his girlfriend Jin carrying his flaming flying V guitar. He set down the amplifier and took the guitar from her. Zuko thanked her and they shared a brief kiss before she went back downstairs to watch them. Aang was briefly at odds with Zuko early in his relationship with Katara. He also had eyes on Katara and they had their little fight, but Zuko ended up meeting Jin.

Zuko walked over to Aang, taking off his leather jacket, "How ya feeling man?"

"I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack, this is as public as public displays of affection go…" Aang said. "What if I mess up? What if Katara just thinks I'm an idiot and doesn't love me anymore?"

"Dude, you were with her for about 4 years, there is no way she's fallen in love with Haru in a month's time." Zuko assured him. "If you want, I can sneak you in a drink so you can get a little tipsy. We all know buzzed Aang can really belt songs out." Aang chuckled lightly at his joke, making Zuko smile, "There's the old Aang. Just relax, you've got this. And if Katara doesn't want you, I say make a shot at Toph, if I wasn't with Jin and was looking for a kinky night of sex, she would be the first girl I call."

On cue, Toph walked up the stage steps, her short black hair framed her porcelain face. She had a Pantera shirt on with ripped camo shorts on. "Whatcha two talking about?" She asked, amp in one hand and bass in the other.

"I was saying that if this doesn't work out for Aang, he should give you a call," Zuko teased as Toph set her stuff down, "Maybe you could rock his world."

"Please, if I had sex with Twinkle Toes, I would rock his world so hard that his great grandchildren will be sore," Toph said, plugging in her equipment. "Anyways, my eyes are on the prize tonight, I'm taking Snoozles home."

Zuko laughed as he started to set his stuff up, "Well it's a good thing you dressed like a guy tonight…" Their bickering stopped as they saw Sokka push in his drum set, set up on a moveable board. "Hey Sokka, got any plans for tonight? Partying? Staying in?"

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know, matters on what happens here, if Aang and Katara get back together, I don't want to be home. If it doesn't work, God forbid, I will stay home, but lock myself in my room, since Katara will bring Haru home."

"How about you come over to Toph's with me tonight? We can watch some movies, get baked, stuff like that?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" He smiled.

"Hey guys, remember me? The guy who is going to possible LOSE IT?" Aang nearly shouted at the end.

Zuko put his hand on his shoulder, "Relax buddy, we got ya. You'll get Katara tonight, right guys?"

"I believe in you Aang," Sokka smiled.

"You're the man Twinkle Toes!" Toph gave him two thumbs up. Zuko handed him his acoustic guitar.

"Just relax man." The announcer walked by and out past the curtain, the crowd clapped.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is our last performance of the night," Katara heard the announcer say, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was stuck here at the Talent Show her brother was in with her parent's to 'support' him. Never had Sokka asked her for moral support at anything, so it made her suspicious that he wanted her here now. She silently frustrated at her phone at the moment, her boyfriend hadn't answered her text she had sent him in the last couple hours. The only time he really answered her was when it pertained to something sexual, though they hadn't taken the final step yet. He was really starting to piss her off and it was probably making her pissed off at her brother's first on stage performance. She did love her brother, but being stuck here wasn't fun to her. "…Now I present to you, the Flameos!" Katara rolled her eyes, of course her brother picked a stupid name. The curtains pulled away and the spot light hit on their lead singer on a stool and her jaw dropped.<p>

* * *

><p>"The Flameos!" Everyone shot a look at Sokka who just gave them a smile. The curtains pulled away and the bright light shocked him at first, he could only see out lines of the people. Aang wiped his hand off on his pants and put it back on the neck of the acoustic guitar.<p>

"This song is dedicated to Katara." There were some murmurs as they started the song.

_**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>It's empty and cold without you here<br>Too many people to ache over**_

**_I see my vision burn_**  
><strong><em>I feel my memories fade with time<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm too young to worry<em>**  
><strong><em>These streets we travel on<em>**  
><strong><em>Will undergo our same lost past<em>**

**_I found you here_**  
><strong><em>Now please just stay for a while<em>**  
><strong><em>I can move on with you around<em>**  
><strong><em>I hand you my mortal life<em>**  
><strong><em>But will it be forever?<em>**

**_I'd do anything for a smile_**  
><strong><em>Holding you 'til our time is done<em>**  
><strong><em>We both know the day will come<em>**  
><strong><em>But I don't want to leave you<em>**

**_I see my vision burn_**  
><strong><em>I feel my memories fade with time<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm too young to worry<em>**  
><strong><em>A melody, a memory<em>**  
><strong><em>Or just one picture<em>**

**_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_**  
><strong><em>It's empty and cold without you here<em>**  
><strong><em>Too many people to ache over<em>**

**_Newborn life replacing all of us_**  
><strong><em>Changing this fable we live in<em>**  
><strong><em>No longer needed here<em>**  
><strong><em>So where do we go?<em>**

**_Will you take a journey tonight_**  
><strong><em>Follow me past the walls of death?<em>**  
><strong><em>But girl, what if there is no eternal life?<em>**

**_I see my vision burn_**  
><strong><em>I feel my memories fade with time<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm too young to worry<em>**  
><strong><em>A melody, a memory<em>**  
><strong><em>Or just one picture<em>**

**_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_**  
><strong><em>It's empty and cold without you here<em>**  
><strong><em>Too many people to ache over<em>**  
><strong><em>Trials in life, questions of us existing here<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't wanna die alone<em>**  
><strong><em>Without you here, please tell me what we have is real<em>**

Katara watched with tears in her eyes, Aang had remembered _their_ song. She didn't know what to say, all the memories with him flooded back to her, their first kiss, their late nights talking to each other, the first time they had gotten…._physical_ with each other. She didn't notice her parents smiling at her and Aang, up on stage as Zuko played the guitar solo. Katara had forgotten about Haru, forgotten the fight with Aang and forgotten the nights full of pain. Aang had finally shown her what she had always wanted, him showing her how much he cared about her. Other guys would get embarrassed by going up on stage and singing for someone, but Aang wasn't like other guys...

_**So, what if I never hold you, yeah**_  
><em><strong>Or kiss your lips again?<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I never want to leave you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the memories of us to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>I beg don't leave me<strong>_

_**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**_  
><em><strong>It's empty and cold without you here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too many people to ache over<strong>_

_**Trials in life, questions of us existing here**_  
><em><strong>Don't wanna die alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without you here, please tell me<strong>_  
><em><strong>What we have is real<strong>_

_**Silence, you lost me**_  
><em><strong>No chance for one more day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Silence, you lost me<strong>_  
><em><strong>No chance for one more day (x3)<strong>_

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause, some even giving them a standing ovation. The curtains closed as the announcer stepped out on the outer stage and began talking. Aang got off the stool and Toph was the first one to give him a hug, "Good job Twinkle Toes, I didn't know you had that in you."

Zuko and Sokka patted him on the back, "Yeah, good job man."

Aang pulled at his shirt collar, "I'm feeling a little hot. I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Don't go too far man, Katara is going to come looking for you," Sokka told him. Aang nodded and grabbed his guitar and went out the back door. Sure enough, they all heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Katara came into view.

"Where is he?" She asked, her brother could see her tear filled eyes and pointed towards the back door Aang went out. Katara quickly rushed to find him, but when she went out the door, Aang was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>He knew he was being a coward by running away, but if Katara thought he was a complete idiot for doing that song for her? Aang didn't want to think about it. He made it back to his house and sat on his bench swing in front of his house. The sun was barely setting as he casually swung back and forth. He lazily strummed his guitar, not playing anything in particular. "Aang?" He nearly fell out of the swing at her voice. Katara was standing to his right, wearing a purple shirt, which Aang had always loved, and grey sweatpants. He tried to keep his mind from asking why the weird clothing choice and focus on her being here.<p>

"Hey Katara," Aang put the guitar to his side as she came and sat down by him. "So…what's up?"

"You played our song," She said. Aang was in dead silent, not knowing whether this was going to be good for him or not. "…In front of a majority of our school….no guy would have done that for me Aang." Aang was about to respond, but Katara held up her hand, "Before you say anything…I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done what I did. That's why I went to talk to Haru after the show…"

"Did you…" She nodded. "So that means…"

"That I still love you Aang." Katara said, "I should have never let you go." He leaned in and kissed her, feeling her soft lips against his again nearly drove him wild. They pulled away, Katara heavily blushed, making him smile. "Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you play our song again?" He nodded and picked up his guitar. She leaned her head on his shoulder, never wanting the moment to end.

**It's hard making a fan fiction without putting a lemon in it, I'm so use to putting on in here. But whatever I guess. I hope you all liked it and leave a review :D**

**-TEB18**


End file.
